Someday: Somehow
by Shades of amber
Summary: Elena is ready to give up. But she realizes, she can't leave him -complete-


"I gave up everything for you Tony" she screamed at him. They were both in a fit of rage.

"Everything in America" her voice lowered a notch. "Elena, this is the first real relationship I've had so you have to cut me some slack" he tried to make excuses.

"Don't make excuses Tony; when you love someone you'd want to treat them right, not cheat on them behind their backs" she spat out fiercely. Everyone was watching them. This was the usual.

They were used to seeing the fierce arguments, and than their passionate make-ups. Michelle watched in horror. She saw a lot of herself in Elena, though she'd hate to admit it. Michelle was once stuck in the same position.

But when she had talked to Elena after one of their fights: Elena really loved Tony. And Sid had told Michelle about Tony and how he'd go crazy during their fights.

"Elena: you know I love you, I'm trying to change for you, and it's hard so give it time" Tony was panicking now. He knew this may be just the last straw for Elena and she would leave.

Elena was melting on the inside. She loved Tony, she really did. Way more than Stefan or anyone back in Virginia. But she kept her icy composure up on the outside.

"Tell it to someone who'd believe it Tony" she spat out, and turned the opposite direction ready to walk off.

But she was suddenly grabbed my the forearm and slammed into the tree behind the two, She gasped out and stared up at him. This hadn't surprised her. This seemed to happen quite often.

"Listen: if you'd stop being so pig-headed for one second and cut me some slack maybe this wouldn't happen." She shivered involuntarily. "Shut up: I've given you more than enough chances Tony, I'm running out of chances or fucks to give anymore" she spat back, glaring at him.

She swallowed loudly. She saw the look on his face. He softened his grip and let her go. She stared at him, feeling unshed tears reach her eyelids. She turned around and took off running.

"Elena" she groaned out, all she needed was one of his exes to tell her how stupid she is for giving him so many chances.

She stopped and turned around to the curly auburn headed girl, making her way to Elena.

"What" Elena asked, with a hard emotionless mask across her features. "Don't give up on him" she deadpanned. "He loves you: he's not the best, but he's actually trying, and he's better than he was before he met you" she whispered.

"Just talk to him, and not argue" she said, giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder before running off.

Elena stood there speechless. She didn't know what to do. She sighed, when she saw Cass sitting on the bridge over the lake.

She walked over to her friend. She always seemed to get the best advice from the drugged blonde. Elena sat down next to Cassie.

They both stared down at the lake in silence. "I saw the fight" Cassie broke the silence. Elena frowned. She hated always drawing a scene during their frequent arguments.

"What do I do Cass" I asked instantly. She looked over to me, giving me a look: beckoning me to continue.

"I love him, but he just does something stupid and makes me mad" I finished helplessly. She kept her stare on me, and smiled her big dreamy smile she always had.

"Wow: but that's what love is Elena, it's stupid, and you don't understand it" she said shrugging. She went to go stare out at the horizon. "And when you fall in love, you never know what will happen: it's crazy and just everything in this world" she finished, going to lay down on her back.

I followed her movements easily. "But Tony is just so frustrating" she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Honey, Tony is who he is: he's trying to change for you, and so far he's taken a big step" she complimented quietly.

"But when it's real you can't walk away from it" she looked over to me. I smiled and stared out at the beautiful landscape. "And don't question me about how you know when it's real: I already had that discussion with you" she quickly said, as my mouth opened for some excuse.

"Talk to him Elli, it'll be worth it in the end" she said quietly. She than got up, and left me alone on the bridge.

Elena stared out, lost in her thoughts.

"Why did she have to talk to Cassie" Tony contemplated to himself out loud. "Tony stop talking to yourself, and go talk to the girl" Jal pointed out. "I mean come on mate, look at her" Chris pointed her out. "She's all alone, and practically screaming, Tony I need to talk to you" Chris said. Tony huffed out, and got up, slowly walking over towards her spot on the bridge.

He quietly sat next to her, not wanting to interrupt her current daydream. "I used to imagine us together forever: getting married, moving from Bristol, having children: 2 to be exact" she said with a distant tone, and a soft smile.

She leant her head onto his shoulder. "I really do love you Tony" she whispered in a small child-like voice that was far from her normal tone. She trailed her fingers down his arms, and slipped her hand into his.

"I love you too Elena" he whispered. "But it's just to hard: I've never been in love so I just don't know" he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Tony" she turned her head towards him. She than went back to her normal position on his shoulder.

"We'll work through this together" she continued, letting her hand slip out of his, and travel down his thigh, down his leg.

"I'll show you how to love, and we can have our happily ever after" Elena finished with a fragile whisper.

He grabbed her hand back into his.

"Together we'll get through" Tony whispered back.

"Now can we go to your house, I believe you told me your parents are out of town for a week" she asked him with a wide smile. They got up, and ran off quickly.

They got to the house, and saw Effy was there. They came in and saw her on the couch with Freddie. "Tony, Elena" Effy jumped up with a wide smile. She gave Tony a hug first.

She than stopped at Elena. She smiled, and gave her a big sisterly hug. "Glad you made through another fight" she whispered silently in her ear. "Don't worry: I'm not leaving you guys anytime soon" Elena whispered promisingly in her ear.

Effy smiled and went back to sit on the couch with Freddie. Elena looked over to Tony.

She grabbed his hand and quietly lead him up to his room. "I love you" he whispered from behind her. She turned to him, and recognized his close proximity. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too mate" she replied back with a 10 mile wide grin.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok. :D Hope you enjoyed. Lala, I like Tony and Elena together. I might write more TVDSkins crossovers. But yeah hope you enjoyed review._

_Songfic: Someday by Nickelback  
><em>


End file.
